


Мир твоей пушистой голове

by SleepSpindles



Series: Дючье [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>для Дюка</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мир твоей пушистой голове

**Author's Note:**

> осокой пройдешь по квартире  
> в рубашке на голое тело  
> босые холодные ноги  
>  и горсточка серого пепла  
> на подоконнике белом  
> опять ты курила!  
> просил же  
> оставить занятие это…

До сих пор удивляюсь, как она появилась в моем доме. Как стала спать в моей постели, сидеть, поджав ноги, на моей кухне, пить чай из моей кружки… Приходить, оставаться, плакать, смеяться.   
Но своей не стала. По-прежнему гостья, какой и явилась. И каждый раз утром, наблюдая, как она собирается на учебу, я боюсь, что вечером она не вернется. Тогда внутри все сжимается и холодеют ладони. Если ее нет в 9, 10, 11 вечера, я начинаю беготню по квартире и в центре наворачиваемых кругов зловещей молчаливой точкой оказывается телефон. Поворот ключа в замке и начинает кружиться голова как после оргазма с ней.  
Сегодня воскресенье. Она пишет конспекты. Солнце перелистывает страницы и накручивает на лучи завитки ее волос. Я сам же как фотограф – папарацци, как шпион в углу наблюдаю за ней. Подвергаюсь опасности быть разоблаченным. Если заметит – разозлится и уйдет на кухню пить чай (без меня).

Автомобиль едет по лесной дороге. Мягко входит в облако света впереди него. Ежесекундно погружаясь в арку зеленых бликов, он обгоняет меня. Два красных огонька скрылись за поворотом. Я один продолжаю скользить в темноте. Скоро услышу ее голос…

Почему я всегда сравниваю ее с чем-либо. Сегодня она похожа на восточный ветер. Когда задувает с востока, все приходит в движение, обретает голос. Шепчет трава, звенит железо на крыше, гудят провода, не тревожно, а, кажется, они поют песни. Лодки начинают раскачиваться. Она появляется дирижером перед оркестром и вот – музыка!  
Как мне рассказать о ней? Можно говорить так: «Ее лицо – палитра душевных переживаний. Когда она говорит мне о том, чем недовольна и возмущена, ее черты заостряются, глаза становятся узкими и жесткими; если речь идет о чем-то волнующим, восхищающим ее – глаза распахиваются и смотрят вверх». Но это так длинно! Никто не в состоянии описать ее лицо, ибо оно меняется быстрее, чем высыхает кровь на горячем песке.  
Я теряюсь и гибну в ее густых кудрях, как миссионер в дебрях Амазонии.  
Ее грудь – два неизвестных мне тропических фрукта, нежных и сладких.  
Ее клитор – сладкий цветок ириса.  
Ее руки – хрупкий китайский фарфор.  
Она тонка, словно тень на песке.  
Но исчезают слова, когда я ласкаю ее, а она изгибается и стонет от удовольствия. Потом закрывает глаза и затихает. Спокойной ночи, деточка.

У меня внутри есть что-то почти забытое. Она это не просто трогает, она расковыривает до крови.

Комната полна предрассветным сумраком раннего утра. Она ходит, говорит что-то сонным голосом – ищет одежду. А пока можно наслаждаться прекрасным зрелищем – тончайшими линиями теплого смуглого тела. Она снимает теплую рубашку и остается совершенно обнаженной – худенькое существо в холодной комнате. Мир твоей пушистой голове… 

Она обвинила меня в излишней (по её мнению) меркантильности. В ответ я предложил ей по сходной цене чудесный мусульманский коврик. Удобно расположившись на нем и повернув свою пушистую голову в сторону Мекки, она сможет молить Аллаха о ниспослании ей идеального мужика.

отчего ты сегодня грустна –   
тонкорукая Ева моя  
на кухне холодной куришь  
и в пальцах тоска  
сквозь зубы и дым капризно –   
я лета хочу!  
но где же достать тебе лета?  
(подснежников в декабре)  
может, в банке с вишневым вареньем?  
верно сладкое любишь, чтоб с чаем…  
все печальна… внутри отчаянно:  
Ева, что же с тобой такое?!  
на глазах – соленое море  
и губы дрожат – ветки в ветер  
Ева, только не плачь! –   
хочешь петтинг?  
знаешь, а скоро праздник –  
елка будет и лыжи…  
ну что ты! Я слышу, слышу  
вижу и чувствую –   
больно…

Нахожусь в постоянном страхе. Она исчезает. Становится прозрачнее, дождем за окном, паром из электрочайника по утрам…Сядет на кухне, зажмет между коленей кружку с горячим чаем и смотрит. Как я боюсь ее такую! Она видит то, что не вижу я, что-то слышит, и я как не прислушивайся - не могу уловить. И начинается истерия. Хочется взять ее за худенькие плечи и потрясти, потрясти… Увидеть ее злость, растерянность, чтобы она снова смотрела на меня, а не сквозь меня, не через меня… Но есть в этой фигурке с поджатыми коленями такое - и нельзя коснуться, нельзя нарушить молчание.  
Отчаяние…отчаяние… Я спрашиваю – не отвечает «все нормально, все хорошо». Таит и тает.

смех и слезы –   
это маски темной глубины  
с этим миром в прятки  
не играешь ты  
боль и смерть -   
твои игрушки, деточка моя  
как хотела – только правду  
утверждаю я

Руки чаще холодные (а мои будто назло – горячие). Кутаю ее в одеяло - окукливается. Одеваю на узенькие ножки шерстяные носки. Принимает вяло, не сопротивляется. Говорит, что устала. Рано ложится спать. Я же сижу долго, до трех ночи – записываю. Иногда прокрадываюсь смотреть на спящую, ощущаю себя матерью. По утрам на клеенчатой скатерти – поднимайся, деточка, завтракать.  
Рассеянно проводит по руке, легко целует мое запястье. Очень хрупкая. И боязно обнимать ее, раздевать, входить в нее…А она (издевается что ли?!) тихо-тихо на ухо "давно ты меня не имел", а потом слабенько улыбнется и в кровать – греться. Может, заболела?

"Съешь еще этих мягких французских булок да выпей чаю", - ты лениво ковыряешься вилкой в тарелке с ужином (я не мастер – повар, извини, но, по-моему, есть можно). Настроение твое, как я догадываюсь, ухудшается с каждой секундой. "Есть для того, чтобы жить, а не жить для того, чтобы есть", - ты вываливаешь остатки еды в унитаз, и, кажется, я слышу его довольное чавканье. Как я ненавижу эту твою дурную привычку недоедать! Я молчу. Воздух на кухне уплотняется от твоих безрадостных мыслей. Ты не подаешь виду. Ставишь чайник и усаживаешься у окна в своей любимой позе – поджав ноги. Я опять же молча ставлю тарелку в раковину, получается почему-то с грохотом. Скажешь что-нибудь раздраженно по этому поводу? Но ты думаешь про себя и не обращаешь внимание на мои мелкие копошения по доставанию «сладенького к чаю». Все, я тебя сейчас просто пристукну! Вот этой не совсем чистой ложкой, забью до смерти. Ты нарочно издеваешься, ничего не говоришь, чтобы довести меня до истерики. Ты же знаешь, до какого отчаяния доводят меня твои «задумывания»! Ты становишься холоднющей, ну просто труп трупом, с этой чашкой чая у окна! Еще немного и я выскочу на улицу – при зимней метели там и то теплей, по крайней мере, никто не прикидывается, что он здесь, когда его на самом деле нет.

Ага, услышала! На мягких лапах подходишь ко мне, садишься на пол и кладешь голову на колени. Провожу рукой по твоей кудрявой пушистой голове. Мерзавка, актриса и кокетка! Деточка, что же ты со мной делаешь?..

Иногда я думаю, как ты умрешь. Случайно, неожиданно. Неловко взмахнув тонкими руками – беззащитные, бесперчаточные пальцы хватаются за серое зимнее небо – будешь сбита машиной. Смерть быстрая, как ты сама в жизни. Легкая, внезапная… И похороны, поедание тела любимой по совету Жана Жене. Снежинки на холодном лбу, обрамленном строгими, не пушистыми волосами. Тогда и понимаю, что умерла – вижу твои прямые волосы (вспоминаю из уроков литературы – у Пушкина на смертном одре кудри развились). Ладно, зарыли мою тоненькую, хрупенькую… А кто убьет тебя бесплотную, призрачную, уже какой кошмарной ночью спящую во мне? Кто заглушит твой смех в ушах? Кто соскоблит со зрачка твое голенькое тельце в предутреннем сумраке? Кто перебьет в ноздрях твой неуловимый запах? Кто выведет с пальцев прикосновение к твоей холодной и летом и зимой, узкой руке? До конца дней слышать мне твой голос, думать твоими мыслями, есть твою любимую еду, ходить твой походкой, видеть твои сны… Нет, уж больно суровое наказание ты мне придумала! Пусть лучше тебя не будет рядом, но знать, что ты живешь, смеешься, дышишь, смотришь на то же солнце, на которое смотрю и я. Очень страшно мне жить с тобой мертвой!


End file.
